


In The Tall Grass

by effulgentcolors



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enchanted Forest of the Past, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Very Little Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effulgentcolors/pseuds/effulgentcolors
Summary: Killian and Emma take a little detour while in the past...





	

Something is tickling her nose. Scrunching up her face, Emma stubbornly tries to get rid of the sensation without waking up. But it doesn't work. Something very much like a toothpick keeps messing with her face and, after accidentally slapping herself, Emma sits up with a groan of irritation. She is immediately blinded by the sunlight spilling all over the tall grass around her. Wait what?

Glancing down, Emma curls her fingers around the cloak she had been lying on as she spots Killian, still sleeping soundly a little to her left.

Right. Enchanted Forest of the past.

This time her groan is one of pure pain. Physical, emotional, she is not even sure anymore. All she knows is that she is fucking tired and wants something good to happen to her for once. And at that thought her eyes land on Killian's slightly parted lips as if on their own. She doesn't moan but it's a close thing because, yes, she would definitely classify Captain Hook's lips as above and beyond the 'good' category, sending them straight into 'Holy shit!' and 'ugh! Fuck my life!' and, to quote the one at fault here, 'Bloody Hell!' category.

She runs her hands through her hair, tearing her eyes away from temptation. He is asleep so she can admit to the soft breeze that she is indeed quite tempted during a good portion of the time she spends around him, which is most of her time when she comes to think of it. Her long locks are all tangled up and she grimaces in pain as she tries to sift her fingers though some of the bigger knots.

Last night, or rather earlier this morning, when Killian suggested that they catch a few hours of sleep before reaching the Dark One's castle, she protested just because… well, because she was Emma Swan and he would have probably proceeded to check her temperature, if she hadn't protested. But in reality her bones were too tired to join in her half-hearted arguments that they couldn't lose time and her memory was way too willing to supply her senses with the stench of ogres' breath.

Killian insisted that an open field was way safer than the forest and at that point even her stubborn side screamed at her to just listen to him and get some damn rest.

Now, in the bright morning sun, the grass is golden to the point where it pains her eyes to look directly at it but last night, under the almost full moon, it was a tantalizing silver. They dropped to the ground as if they simply didn't have the strength to stand anymore. The wind was almost warm and, all in all, Emma couldn't help but think that it was the perfect romantic set up. Except for the part where they could barely keep their eyes open, tired enough to fall asleep in the middle of nowhere, with who knows what around. Yet she now remembers how, as her eyelids dropped, the last thing she saw was Killian's own hooded gaze and the last thought she had was that she was a little bit disappointed they didn't have the energy to make use of that romantic set up. Just a little bit.

Surprisingly enough, either her mood from last night has been carried over by her dreams or the very smell of morning among mother nature is putting her in a mellow mood. But if she has to be really honest, Emma has to admit that it's most likely due to the way the sunlight is playing along Killian's face and his generously exposed chest and the way the wind is disturbing his already tousled hair.

So the way she sees it she has three options. Wait for Killian to wake up, wake Killian up so that they can go or wake Killian up for a… somewhat different activity. She bites her lower lip, fighting with herself. They really need to go find Rumpelstiltskin yet for the life of her she cannot see what difference an hour or two are going to make. And damn it all, if she doesn't need something to pick her up and start off this day right. Is it her fault that the pirate captain is the only available energy boost around? Emma sighs in irritation again but this time it hardly has anything to do with the stupid grass. She has been holding back for so long that she is genuine surprised at the idea that now seems permanently lodged in her head. The idea that being with him, in any and every way, can only make her stronger. That it has been making her stronger. From the very first day they met.

Mind and conscience satisfied with her reasoning, Emma lets herself be consumed by the warmth that has been building inside her from the moment she drank that damn potion in New York and opened her eyes to see _him_ , looking at her as if she had the power to make or destroy the world with a single word.

With that very thought in mind, her hand reaches over, sliding around his neck, and she runs her thumb over his jaw, eyes once again mesmerized by the way soft puffs of air leave his full lips at regular intervals.

Several different ways of waking him up run through her head all at once but in the end she decides that she wants to see his eyes snap open and focus on her as soon as possible. So with the exact shade of blue she imagines his eyes would be in the morning in her mind, Emma leans down and follows the path of her fingers with her lips, trailing feather light kisses over his chin, his jaw, his cheek, until reaching his eyebrow and kissing it more firmly. And shit! This is not going exactly as she imagined because now her stomach is in knots and she is so fucking warm she thinks she might burst and she is _nervous_. She is nervous because he might wake up and tell her that they have to keep moving and she is even more nervous because he might not tell her that and she is well aware of where that will lead.

But before Emma can change her mind, she feels a hand settle on her waist and she is suddenly all too aware of the way her whole body is hovering over Killian's, just a breath away from crashing down on him. And then his lips find her throat and she does just that. She lets out a deep, and way over-dramatic for her own liking, sigh and literally lets herself sink into him, her breasts getting crushed against his chest and her right leg settling between his own.

"Morning to you too, Swan," he murmurs against her skin and she knows that if his lips hadn't made her melt on top of him, that voice, thick and heavy with the last cobwebs of sleep, would have done her in for sure.

"Hey," she replies and feels the desperate need to roll her eyes at how breathless she sounds but her lips are still very much pressed against his eyebrow, fingers tangled in his messy hair and she can feel his warm breath near the top of her breasts.

"I don't remember us being quite this… entangled when we fell asleep," he says and she can hear the grin in his voice and is just deciding on how to wipe it off when he tips his head backwards and bites lightly at her chin before using his hold on her waist to drag her down a bit and nuzzle into her flushed cheek.

"Well…," she swallows before twisting her head a bit so that their lips are almost touching when she speaks again. "We have a big day ahead of us and I thought we should start off on the right foot."

"And which foot exactly would that be?" he asks and beneath the light teasing and his obvious good mood she can hear the gravity and the slight doubt that he is trying to hold onto because change is scary even when you like the way things are changing.

However, doubt simply doesn't fit in with her plans and in the next second her lips claim his in a way designed to drive any remains of it away. The kiss is surprisingly chaste for all of three seconds after which he finally seems to wake up completely and kisses her in return with a passion that has her pulling back slightly for an instant before she moans in approval and slips her tongue inside his mouth.

A part of her wants to do this the soft and gentle way, a part of her wants to give him time to whisper in her ear and kiss every inch of her face, all of her wants to do this right because she knows exactly what this is, what it is the start of, even if she is not ready to admit it yet. But she has simply waited too damn long and as she pulls back and takes in the sight of his already swollen lips and lust(and that other l-word)-filled eyes, she knows that there is just no way to do this wrong.

"Shit, Killian," she says because she simply can't think of a way to put her _need_ into words. It's like she is about to combust just because of that particular shade of blue she imagined now staring back at her.

And before he can even form a reply her mouth is on his again and her hands are stripping him of his shirt. Thankfully, he catches on quickly and starts working on all the bloody layers of clothing she has on (minus the corset because there had been no way she was sleeping in that thing). Before long her hands are greedily exploring his back as he runs his calloused fingers over her inner tights, his teeth tug her dress off her shoulders and then he buries his nose between her breasts, nudging away the material covering them and taking a nipple in his mouth.

Emma can't quite catch her breath between soft giggles and needy moans but the way he is growling her name, over and over and over again, makes her feel better about her own lack of self-control.

"You sure about this, love?" he asks, panting into her hair as his fingers toy with her underwear, a second away from tearing it off of her.

She pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes and dammit! His smile should not turn her world like it does. And just because of that, because she wants him _now_ , she jumps to her feet, wobbling slightly for a second because of her head rush (not because her legs currently feel like cooked spaghetti, thank you very much), and grins down at him. His eyes widen slightly, a hint of fear on his face at the thought that she is just toying with him but then he takes her in, standing above him, hands on her hips, hair all over the place, sunlight pouring down on her bare breasts, dress half tugged off her frame and eyes shining with desire and he grins back at her. She swears the very universe is rolling its eyes at them, and she couldn't care less!

"Pants. Off." she orders in reply to his questioning eyebrow and gets rid of her dress with what would have been an embarrassing speed in any other situation.

Right now though she just wants him and if what greets her as he sheds his pants is any indication – he want her too.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Emma drops back to the ground, body covering his. Killian's lips immediately seize hers in another desperate kiss and his fingers slip between her thighs and inside her before she has even caught her breath. His fingers probe her gently, pumping a couple of times before he growls into her mouth.

"Bloody hell, Emma, you're-!"

"Yes," she groans, forehead finding his shoulder as she tries to angle herself so that his fingers can go deeper inside her. "I've been ready from the second you woke up and if you don't get down to business right now I think we might just burn down the whole damn Enchanted Forest!"

The bastard chuckles beneath her but then her teeth sink into his flesh and it turns into a moan and his fingers are replaced by his cock, rubbing against her damp entrance. His fingers find her chin and tip her head up so that they are looking into each other's eyes and she is once again reminded that just looking at him makes this better than anything she has ever experienced and fuck! She is so screwed! But at least she is pretty damn sure he is right there with her and somehow that makes it alright.

"As you wish," he murmurs as his forehead finds hers in the same second that he pushes inside of her.

"Oh! Oh, fuck! Killian!" Emma's mouth falls open as her eyes fall shut.

Killian wraps his arm around her back as he sits up, driving deeper into her and making her gasp just before his mouth covers hers and proceeds to plunder it the way he is doing with the rest of her. Emma's own arms come around his neck, trying to pull him closer, closer, _closer_.

His hips rise up, pushing into her again and again before he rolls her onto her back, lips never leaving hers, and her legs come to wrap themselves around him, and-

"Ow! Ow!" Emma lets out something between a gasp and a laugh and Killian pulls back immediately, a frown settling over his features.

"What's wrong?" he is panting and his eyes are running all over her, trying to make sure she is alright.

"Grass," she says, by now outright laughing, her cheeks burning and eyes more alive than he has ever seen them. "It's- ow! It's prickling me."

For a second Killian is just frozen above her as she wiggles her butt, trying to get rid of the tickling feeling and then he lets out a burst of laughter and pulls her up, arms tightening around her waist to hold her against him as he resumes his rocking motion.

"Can't have that!" he says with what she swears is the biggest and brightest grin she has seen on his stupid face. "Only I'm allowed to do that."

From then on they simply cannot stop laughing, quieting only for short periods of time before one of them cracks up again. Her stomach aches just as much as her tights but Emma can't bring herself to care because Killian's laugher mixes with his groans of pleasure and it's the most delightful sound she has ever heard.


End file.
